23 - Forever Home
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Mark's family struggles to not look back. (Change of Season Pt. 2.) Rated T for intense situations.


_**Forever Home**_

Cassie was taken aback as she walked through the church doors and saw the crowd that was there for Mark's memorial service. She recognized a lot of people from town, but there were quite a few she didn't know at all.

"Uncle Lucas…" Cassie whispered. "...Where did all these people come from?"

"... I haven't the faintest idea."

The McCain family took their seats, Reverend Graft beginning the service a few moments later. The Reverend gave his sermon and concluded with a few thoughts.

"...Now we can all be thankful that we know Mark is up in heaven, right along with his mother and many other loved ones. But that's not to say he won't be sorely missed, because he will be. Mark McCain was an unusual man, and I say that with the greatest respect. He cared for people… he had compassion, something a lot of folk are beginning to lack. I won't say much, because I know there are a lot of folks here that will cover what I'm not about to say. But I would like to share with you one of my early memories of Mark. We had recently moved to North Fork, and the McCains graciously invited us for Sunday supper. Mark was going riding with the Osborne girls and my son asked his mother if he could go riding. She started to say no, but Mark offered to let Ethan go along and ride in front of Mark in the saddle. Now to most of you, this may not seem like a very big deal. But my son still talks of that ride to this day. As a father, I cannot tell you what it meant to see such excitement in my boy's eyes for the next week or anytime Mark was mentioned. There aren't many people I would approve of my son looking to as a role model, but Mark has always been a good example and I hope one day my son grows up to be like him."

Reverend Graft then turned the pulpit over to whoever wanted to share something. One after another people stood and shared what Mark had meant them, Mr. Miller going first.

"Mark was one of the most considerate people I've ever met. Lucas worked hard to raise that boy right, and he certainly did! If I ever needed something, Mark was there. Most of the time, he was there before I knew I needed it. The McCain family ought to be proud of Mark, and know that we'll be there for you, if you need anything."

One person after another shared memories of Mark. What they appreciated about him. Even Lucas was surprised by some of the stories… he hadn't realized just how much his son did behind the curtain.

"I think we have time for one more…" Reverend Graft eventually stated.

"I'd like to say something," a voice called from the back room.

All heads turned as Marshal Anker came to the front.

"You're all friends and family of Mark's. I hope he considered me a friend as well… but we had an interesting relationship. I wish I never would've met Mark McCain. Not because of who he was, but because of the circumstances that led to our meeting. On the other hand…" Anker slightly chuckled as he went on, "I'm glad to have someone I can tell my deputies to look up to. Mark McCain didn't have a reputation, he had influence. And that's proven by all the people that are here today. The first time I met Mark, he and Ned Osborne had got themselves caught by some counterfeiters. Neither one of them had to be in that situation, but they saw something that was wrong, and pursued that which was right. I went back and did a little research after that encounter. Before I met him, this young man had saved a senator's life and single handedly captured the Ketchum brothers while taking care of a child and unconscious, pregnant woman. He was the reason we apprehended the Hawz gang, and is also the reason Lucas and Milly McCain are with us today. You also know what happened with John Osborne, and without Mark… neither Osborne or DeFord would have gotten what they deserved. I could go on and on about this man, just touching on his selflessness and drive for justice. Many of you have already attested to his good nature and how hard he worked. But as an outsider looking in, I can tell you that you people of North Fork had someone extraordinary among you. I hope you didn't miss it, and by the testimonies I've heard today, I don't think you have. But don't let Mark die here. Carry him on in this town. Take his passion for people and justice, and allow it to drive you. Mark didn't die in vain, so long as his legacy moves on through you. His legacy of justice… his legacy of compassion."

With that the Marshal sat down, giving the Reverend his pulpit back. The Reverend prayed, then asked the congregation to stand and sing, "Nearer My God to Thee."

"Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer to thee!

E'en though it be a cross

That raiseth me.

Still all my song shall be

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer to thee!

Though like the wanderer,

The sun gone down,

Darkness be over me,

My rest a stone,

Yet in my dreams I'd be

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer to thee!

There let the way appear,

Steps unto heav'n;

All that thou sendest me,

In mercy giv'n;

Angels to beckon me

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer to thee!

Then with my waking thoughts

Bright with thy praise,

Out of my stony griefs

Bethel I'll raise;

So by my woes to be

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer to thee!

Or if, on joyful wing

Cleaving the sky,

Sun, moon, and stars forgot,

Upward I fly,

Still all my song shall be

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer, my God, to thee,

Nearer to thee!"

 **1MC1**

"There you are," Johnny sighed in relief as he walked up to Cassie and sat beside her. "You do a pretty good job of slipping out unnoticed."

"...That was the goal."

Johnny looked at Cassie in concern. There were dark circles under her lifeless eyes; her shoulders slumped, the corners of her mouth turned down.

"Cassie, is there anything at all I can do for you?"

Cassie looked at Johnny and gently smiled.

"No, thank you though, Uncle Joh… I suppose I should ask if you still want me to call you that."

"Cassie, what on earth is going on inside that pretty little head of yours? Of course you're still family. You're carrying my great nephew for goodness sake! And even if you weren't, it wouldn't change a thing. Once you're part of this family, there's no getting out of it. Believe me, I tried."

"...Do you think Lucas and Milly still see it that way?"

"Cassie, what happened?"

Cassie sniffled as she tried wiping away her tears.

"I don't know what to do, Uncle Johnny. I feel so torn between everyone."

"How do you mean?"

"...Ara wants me to go live with her. Ma wants to keep working so I can move in with her, Anna wants me to stay with her…"

"But what do you want, Cassie?"

"... I want to stay on the ranch. I want my baby to grow up on the land Mark did. I… I want to be close to Lucas and Milly."

"Then do that."

"But that's the thing. They haven't asked me to stay."

"Cassie, they probably didn't consider the fact that you might leave. You're their daughter-in-law, their niece; the mother of their grandchild. I'm sure they want you stay."

"But how can I know?"

"Talk to them Cassie, this is the most important time to stay open and honest with everyone or wires start getting crossed. And don't feel like you owe anything to anyone. Mark was your husband, you decide how you want to proceed."

Cassie ran her hand over her pregnant belly as she looked up at the sky.

"Uncle Johnny, what if I can't raise this baby right? What if I-"

"Cassie, if Lucas could raise Mark on his own, there's no reason you can't raise this baby with all the friends and family you have around here."

"Uncle Johnny, I don't know where I would be without you."

"Why don't we get back to the hotel? I'm sure people will start missing you soon."

"Alright."

Johnny walked Cassie back to the crowd of people in the restaurant turned reception hall. She had hardly gotten in the door when someone called her name. Cassie turned around to see a friend of Mark's coming up to her.

"...Thomas Mitchell, correct?"

"Memory serves you well. It's wonderful to see you again, Mrs. McCain."

"Cassie is fine."

"... I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances."

"Me as well. ...You met Mark in Denver, didn't you?"

"That's what he said when he introduced us, don't know what was going through his head at the time. It was Chicago, but what's a thousand miles?"

Cassie slightly chuckled before replying.

"...Thank you for making it all this way. It would've meant a great deal to Mark."

"...He meant a great deal to me. His humility was something I greatly respected. I looked up to Mark a lot."

"Are you still in California?"

"Yes I am, looking for a transfer sometime soon though."

"Well I wish you the best of luck, whatever happens."

"Mrs. McCain?" An elderly man called as he came up to Cassie.

"I'll let you go, perhaps we can chat later."

As Mitchell turned away, Cassie greeted the man now in front of her.

"Yes?"

"My name is Daniel Hanes, I met your husband several years ago when he was thinking about going to school in Chicago."

"Hanes… oh, yes, I remember Mark talking about you. He appreciated you a great deal, Mr. Hanes."

"And I, him. I had waited a long time for someone to come into that house with some brains left in his head."

"He was grateful for your company and counsel. He always hoped to be able to see you again."

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't able to make any trip out here sooner, but-"

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me."

"Mrs. McCain, is there anything you need?"

A wave of emotions hit Cassie as she wanted to say she needed Mark back, but she simply shook her head as a tear started to fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"... It's not your fault," Cassie assured with a smile as she wiped the tear away. "Thank you, but I'm managing."

"If you ever need anything, it would be my pleasure to meet that need."

"Thank you, Mr. Hanes. Thank you so much."

After everyone else had gone, the McCains finally started to load up in the buckboard when Micah came out of his office and made his way to them.

"These are from Mark," Micah said as he handed each of them a letter.

"From Mark?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Several years ago, Lucas, Mark gave me a letter to give to you if something ever happened. He wasn't careless about it either, he said I had… to be sure he was gone… and to give it to you following the funeral. The next year he took that one back and gave me a different one. The pattern continued… adding letters as each one of you came into his life. He told me to tell you that there's no rush… but these are his final words to you, when you're ready to hear them."

Lucas could barely let out a, "Thanks, Micah," as a lump swelled in his throat. As fast as he could, Lucas turned the team around and headed for home.

Once they arrived at the ranch, Cassie went home and sat in Mark's chair. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't… her thoughts refusing to let her rest.

Hours passed before Cassie finally went back down the hill and knocked on Lucas and Milly's door.

"Cassie?" Lucas asked as he opened the door and let her inside. "It's nearly one in the morning, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to wake you…" Cassie replied in a shaky voice. "...But I need to speak with you and Aunt Milly…"

Lucas looked worriedly at Cassie before telling her to take a seat as he went to get Milly. They both waited patiently for Cassie to speak… they could see the hesitancy in her eyes.

"...Do you want me here?" Cassie finally asked as the tears fell down her face.

"What?" Lucas asked in confusion, not understanding the question.

"Would you rather I go live in town, or with Ara? Because I understand if… if you don't want me to-"

"Oh, Cassie…" Milly cried as she hurried towards her niece and wrapped her arms around her. "Of course we want you here."

"What made you think any differently?" Lucas inquired, pained Cassie had thought otherwise.

"... Everyone else kept saying they wanted me to move off the ranch and live with them. I didn't… don't want to leave the ranch. But when you and Aunt Milly never said anything…"

"Cassie…" Lucas said as he sat beside Cassie, opposite of Milly. "We love you. You have a home here as long as you want. We just didn't want to pressure you into anything. You're our daughter, our niece, the mother of our grandchild, and-"

Cassie couldn't help but laugh through her tears.

"... What's so funny…?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry…" Cassie said as her laughter turned back to strictly tears. "That's what Uncle Johnny said this afternoon…"

"Well he was right," Milly assured. "Cassie, you belong here. And as long as this is what you want, don't let anyone tell you any differently."

"Milly and I were talking about this before we went to bed, and though you're welcome to stay longer if you want, we'd like to have you move down here at least until the baby's born. If you were to go into labor in the middle of the night…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Cassie," Lucas replied. "This entire ranch is your home, not just the house up the hill. You're welcome anywhere, anytime."

 **2MC2**

Several days after Ara had left North Fork, Lucas and Tom were working the cattle when Tom couldn't take it anymore. He could see the struggle inside of Lucas.

"Lucas, you need a break."

"I'm f-"

"Go and don't come back until you've worked through it a little more."

"...Thanks, Tom."

Lucas mounted Razor and rode a ways before stopping at the spot he and his son had so often retreated to. Lucas pulled Mark's letter out of his saddle bag and sat down on a tree stump, fiddling with it, trying to make himself open it.

Finally, Lucas tore the envelope open and read the letter.

"Dear Pa,

Words cannot describe how sorry I am that you're reading this right now. I hoped I could take this back from Micah, but evidently that's not what the Good Lord saw fit. There's so much I want to say, Pa, and not enough paper to write it.

Thank you for everything. From the late night discussions we had, to the times you punished me, to making me eat my vegetables, to those times you would put your hand on my shoulder, just letting me know you were there. I didn't deserve the love you gave me growing up, but you gave it anyway… and it made me the man I am.

Pa, I'm at a loss for words… saying goodbye isn't ever easy, especially when it's permanent. I don't know what you're feeling or experiencing right now. I can only think back to when I lost you and hope that you don't become as lost as I did. It's not just you and me anymore, and I need you to be strong for Ma, Cassie, Rachael, and Lydia. They're going to need you. I need you to stay the Lucas McCain that raised me.

Please, Pa, remember back… but don't look back. Live moving forward… live a full life, a satisfied life. Ma and I'll be looking down from heaven, and I expect to see just that. Life's too short to waste time missing what we've already enjoyed and to miss times that we should be enjoying.

I love you, Pa. Never forget that.

-Mark

P.S.

Just a reminder to keep Lydia away from the pepper when she gets old enough to help Ma in the kitchen."

Lucas's laughter turned to tears as he remembered Mark's cooking experiences when he was younger.

A long time passed before Lucas collected himself and started wandering the woods a bit. He soon found himself at the beginning of the area he had once told Mark was his section of land when Mark was younger. It had been so long since Lucas had been there, he had almost forgotten that section of land existed. He walked quite a ways before seeing what looked like a cross in the distance. He walked up to it and was baffled by the fresh flowers and what he saw engraved on the cross.

"McCain, 1891."

Lucas hurried back to Razor and rode back to the house where he found Milly and Cassie working on laundry. Both women could tell Lucas was disturbed by something, but couldn't figure out what.

"...Lucas?" Milly hesitantly asked.

"Do either of you know anything about a cross up on the north east corner of the property?"

Milly shook her head no as Cassie reached to grab one of the porch posts for support.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Lucas worriedly asked.

"...We better sit down inside…" Cassie replied.

Confused, Lucas and Milly followed Cassie to the sitting room where they all sat down.

"Cassie, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

Cassie had a difficult time finding her voice; the lump in her throat continued to swell as she spoke.

"...It's no secret Mark and I wanted children from the very beginning… but… what is a secret… is that I got pregnant a few months into our marriage."

Milly and Lucas both looked at each other in shock before turning back to Cassie and waiting for her to go on.

"...When I got the influenza… it wasn't just the influenza. My body started rejecting the baby and…" Cassie cupped her mouth as a tear slid down her cheek.

Lucas and Milly could hardly believe their ears.

"...Why didn't you say something?" Milly asked.

"...Mark wanted to. But I… I was too ashamed to say anything. I begged him to wait until I was ready…"

"But you never were," Lucas finished for her.

Lucas moved to sit beside his daughter-in-law and took her hand.

"Cassie, don't be ashamed. Life and death are part of the way things are. You can't control it."

"You're… you're not angry? Not even that we didn't tell you?"

"Cassie, I know what it's like. I've been there. Margaret was the same way, and I don't blame you for being scared. But know that we're here for you, no matter what. You don't need to hide from us."

"...I'm sorry."

Lucas and Milly both pulled Cassie into an embrace.

"Don't be sorry, Cassie," Milly tenderly stated. "It's alright."

As Cassie composed herself a bit more, she went on.

"...Doc said that's probably why I behaved as I did when Mark went missing that spring. He said things in my body were off balance, making everything worse than it would've been. That's also why we... I waited so long to tell everyone I was pregnant this time. Mark didn't know until the night before you. It wasn't good judgement on my part, but-"

"We understand, and I'm sure Mark did, too." Milly assured.

"He did…" Cassie agreed. "He was so patient and understanding… I didn't deserve him."

"You were all he could ask for, Cassie," Lucas replied. "My son was so in love with you, he would've… well, he gave up his life for you."

 **3MC3**

Rachael sat in her bedroom one evening, staring at the letter Micah had given her. She didn't want to accept that Mark had died… but reality left her no choice.

"Rachael,

I've always wanted a sibling, and when I was younger I had wished for a brother. But when you came into our lives… you were like a sister to me and I couldn't ask for a better sibling. Now I'm not going to be around to be a big brother to Lydia, so I need you to look out for her for me. She's gonna be a handful.

As much as you hate school, keep working at it. One day you'll be glad you did. You have great potential and are turning into a wonderful, beautiful woman. Don't waste that; find your calling and pursue it with your whole heart.

I hope I was able to say goodbye in person, but if not, I'm sorry. But stay strong, and don't be afraid to live life to its fullest. Don't let anyone put out that spark in you, and don't forget to be looking for that "better plan."

I love you, Rachael, and hope you have a wonderful, full life. Just remember that it's your choice, and that you determine what kind of life you're going to live. Don't let yourself be a victim. I know you have it in you to be a victor.

-Mark"

Rachael sighed as she lied back on her bed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Eventually, Rachael slipped on her boots and walked out to the barn, finding herself in front of BlueBoy's stall. She grabbed a sugar cube and fed it to him, smiling as the horse sniffed around for more.

"It's not fair, BlueBoy…" Rachael said as she patted the horse's neck. "Mark shouldn't have had to die. He had so much to live for. So much more of his life to live. He was less than two months away from seeing his baby born. He only had two wedding anniversaries. He hardly got to know his baby sister and… and I never got to tell him how much he meant to me…"

Rachael cried as she rested her head on the horse's nose.

"If only I had taken the time…"

Rachael let out a deep breath as she opened the gate and walked into the stall before starting to brush BlueBoy down.

"I remember one Saturday afternoon he took me fishing down to one of the ponds. I was having a tough time, and I think he knew that, but I don't think he knew just how bad off I was. ...I was gonna kill myself, BlueBoy. I was heading that way when Mark pulled me aside and said to grab the fishing gear. We spent a lot of time talking that afternoon, but I didn't say anything about how I was feeling. He told me a lot about his growing up years and I hadn't realized just how much he had gone through. How much, in a sense, our lives were alike. But the thing was, he never let his circumstances pull him down… in the long run. He explained that there were a lot of long conversations he had with Micah, and his Pa, and some other people to get him through certain times… but he never gave up. And because of that I wasn't gonna just give up. That wasn't the only time we talked, though. There were a lot of times he caught me wandering the property late at night and would sit down and talk with me. There was the first year anniversary of my Ma's death, too… I don't know if I could've made it through without him. I miss him, BlueBoy, a lot. I'm happy to know he's up there with our mothers, but at the same time, I want nothing more than to have him here with us…"

Meanwhile in the house, Milly sat alone in the kitchen reading her own letter.

"Dear Ma,

I can't say thank you enough. You never had any obligation to me, but from the very beginning, you claimed me as your own. When you left North Fork, part of me went with you and it didn't return until you did. You gave me something no one else could… a mother's love that filled my empty heart.

I could go on and on… but I'd only find myself repeating everything I wrote in the last letter you read from me, and I don't think you want to be sitting there for three hours. But I will say thank you for all those disapproving looks, the inconspicuous pinches, the playful slaps and motherly chiding. They gave me what I lacked for the longest time. I love you, Ma… and I look forward to introducing you to Margaret McCain one day. I know she'd love you… just as much as I do.

Your son,

Mark"

Milly lost her composure and broke down crying just as Lucas entered the kitchen.

"Milly, what is it?" Lucas asked as he knelt beside her.

Milly slowly looked up, tears still falling.

"Too much…" She cried as she shook her head. "He had too much heart, Lucas. Why did he have to die?"

Lucas wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss.

"...I don't know, Milly. I don't know."

 **4MC4**

Micah walked into the saloon to see Lucas sitting alone at a corner table, a glass of whiskey in front of him.

Micah walked across the room and sat down across from his friend.

"...Whiskey make ya work better?" Micah teased, trying to force a smile.

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, but it was a sad smile he gave.

"...That boy said it pretty well."

"...How are you doing, Lucas-boy?"

"To be honest, Micah, not too well," Lucas sighed. "... I can't believe he's gone. It… it all happened so fast. Not too long ago he was teasing me about my graying hair… now I… I won't get to hear his voice again."

Lucas clenched his jaw and looked out the window as he tried to hold back his tears.

"What else, Lucas?" Micah asked, knowing there was more.

"I went through his saddle bags this morning… and I found something I never thought I'd ever see again."

"What?"

"Do you remember when Mark and I got stranded in the desert, when we went to get salt?"

"Do I remember? Of course I do."

"I wrote a note for Mark to give to you. Micah, I've told you I didn't think I was making it back home. I put down what I thought were going to be my last words to you in that note. I asked you to raise Mark right. I never expected Mark to read that. I never thought he knew that I was… sending him away… so I could die. I don't know how a boy that age carried that inside of him without telling anyone. But what I'm more confused about is why he still has it. Why didn't he throw it away as soon as we got back home?"

"I don't know why, Lucas. I have a feeling there will be a lot of things we come across over the years that will leave us with questions. Mark always did a decent job of talking things through with either you or me, but I have a feeling he held quite a few secrets. I have a feeling he knew a whole lot more about things than he let on."

"He never got to build his horse barn, Micah. He's talked about ranching horses for years… but he never got to do it. He's not going to see his child born, and… and Lydia won't have a big brother as she grows up. Micah, losing one child is enough, why'd I have to lose two?"

"I don't know, Lucas. I wish I could tell ya, but all I can say is to keep the faith."

"I'm tryin', Micah. I'm tryin' hard. But what's the point if it just leaves you in the ground?"

"You know that's not where it all ends, Lucas-boy."

"... I know," Lucas sighed. "Micah, how am I supposed to keep going? I've spent twenty-one years with Mark in my life and now… now he's gone."

"He lives on, Lucas. In your hearts, through his and Cassie's baby. He's there, you just have to look a little harder."

"...No chance you need a deputy tonight?"

"Lucas, go home and face the facts of life. You can stand shift when you're not trying to hide behind the badge. Your family needs you, and it's not fair to them for you to hide in town."

"...Thanks, Micah."

Lucas left the saloon and mounted up on Razor before heading towards the ranch. On the way home, Lucas took a detour when he saw Cassie up on a ledge, sitting by a tree.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

Cassie turned around and nodded, letting the tears fall. Lucas took a seat beside her, a little confused.

"...You know, this is where Mark asked to court me. Where he gave me that locket…"

"...Where is that locket?" Lucas asked, suddenly realizing he hadn't seen Cassie wear it since he got back.

"... I don't know," Cassie replied as she cried a little harder. "DeFord took it from me, and left it with the note for Mark… I guess the locket is probably… buried with…"

Cassie let the sentence die, not able to say any more.

"Uncle Lucas, what was Mark like… as a boy?"

"Forgetful," Lucas chuckled. "But gentle, Cassie. His innocence was destroyed at a very young age, but that didn't stop him from being gentle. He was also very protective of me… the things he would do warmed my heart, though sometimes I had to chide him for it. I remember one time he got bit by a horse that had anthrax... he was so scared, but he didn't want to tell me, he didn't want me to know because he thought it would hurt me. He didn't know Doc had a cure for it…" Lucas shook his head as a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. "So sensitive… so caring."

"Not much changed, then."

"Especially the forgetful part," Lucas chuckled, soon followed by Cassie.

"I don't know if he told you this, but when you and Aunt Milly went missing, I begged him to stay home and wait for Micah and John. He said he couldn't, that he knew something was wrong. I never could figure out the connection the two of you had. It was amazing to watch, but impossible to understand. There were times we would be sitting somewhere, doing something at a town social or something. He'd get this look in his eye and excuse himself for a moment. Whenever that look was there, I would watch him. Every time he would walk up to you. He wouldn't say anything, most of the time you wouldn't, either. You'd just put a hand on his shoulder and in a few moments he'd come back. There were a lot of times you two did things like that, and I don't know if you even noticed it. But you could always see it… you could almost touch the bond you had."

"I guess we didn't notice it, most of the time. I'm not sure what started it, but our bond is so strong, wild horses couldn't tear it apart… even now. I guess our lives were so built into each other's that there was no avoiding it… not that I would want to. Not every parent gets to say they have or had a good relationship with their child… especially when it comes to their sons. But I was blessed with an extraordinary relationship with mine, one I won't ever forget."

 **5MC5**

The days turned to weeks, and September turned to October as the McCains tried to adjust to their loss. ...Yet the pain hung on, lurking in the shadows, ready to pull at their hearts throughout the day.

"Cassie asleep?" Lucas asked as Milly joined him on the front porch.

"No…" Milly slowly replied. "She's in there crying, Lucas."

Lucas rested his head against the porch post as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I wish there was something I could do, Milly."

"I do too, but there's nothing we can do. I'm glad the baby's waited this long. With everything Cassie's been through… I'm surprised it didn't send her into labor early."

"We can be thankful for that."

"Lucas, are you really going to let her move back up the hill after the baby's born? There's plenty of room here."

"I know, Milly. I'm trying to convince her to stay… but I can understand that she wants to be in Mark's home, too."

"...What did Marshal Anker have to say in his wire?"

"...They finally apprehended the last of DeFord's men that were with him the first time around."

"At least that's good news."

"...For so long I was so bent on seeing DeFord and Osborne pay. Now that they're both dead and Mark's gone… it just doesn't seem to have any meaning. I can't tell you how much I wish DeFord and Osborne were serving life sentences right now. A few quick bullets… it just doesn't seem fair."

"It wouldn't bring Mark back, either way, Lucas. The end result is the same."

"If Anker had told us the truth. If we had known DeFord was still out there…"

"Don't start blaming people, Lucas. Marshal Anker was trying to protect our family and made a poor decision in so doing. But he's not the one that killed Mark. Things probably would've ended the same way, because we still wouldn't have been expecting DeFord to show up on our front porch two months ago."

"I know… it's just-"

Lucas and Milly both turned as the front door opened. They saw Cassie leaning heavily against the door frame for support.

"Cassie?" Milly asked in concern.

"I think it's time…" Cassie said before sharply inhaling. "I... think it's time!"

Lucas helped Cassie back to the bedroom as Milly started pans of boiling water.

Hearing a scream, Rachael woke and ran from her bedroom.

"Aunt Milly, what's going on?"

"Cassie's going into labor, you can go back to bed."

Cassie let out another cry before Rachael replied.

"Who could sleep through that?"

Milly slightly chuckled as she shrugged.

"Grab a few large bowls and join me in Cassie's room."

Lucas stood at the head of the bed, offering his hand as something for Cassie to squeeze as each contraction hit. It was an agonizing, slow start, close twenty minutes passing between each contraction. Hours passed without any improvement, and the three took turns resting out in the front room.

It was close to four in the morning when Milly stepped out to the front room to talk to her husband.

"Lucas, I think she needs you. She's calling out for Mark."

Lucas nodded as he let out a heavy sigh and walked to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed beside Cassie and took her hand as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hang in there, Cassie."

Cassie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Lucas.

"He was so excited that we were having a baby…" Cassie said with a gentle smile. "You… you should've seen his eyes when I told him…"

Another contraction hit, Lucas talking her through it.

"Tell me about it, Cassie."

"His eyes… there was such excitement… so-" Cassie let out another cry. "...So much life was there. That grin of his… it… it was bigger than ever…"

Lucas kept Cassie talking, trying to distract her from the pain.

A few hours later, Lucas heard a horse riding into the yard and told Cassie he'd be right back.

Rachael went in to take Lucas's place as the rancher headed outside.

"Morning, Micah," Lucas greeted.

"You alright, Lucas-boy? You look like you haven't slept all night!" Micah exclaimed as he dismounted.

"Cassie went into labor last night."

"How's she doing?"

"As well as can be expected. This isn't an easy birth."

"Anything you need? Should I send for Doc?"

"If you could let Catherine know when you get to town, that would be great. Milly has helped with enough births, I don't think we need Doc."

"I'll be sure to tell her." Micah briefly paused before going on. "Lucas, how is she doing with Mark's passing?"

"She has her good days and her bad days. I think she's trying too hard to be strong around Milly and me. Milly checked on her before she went into labor last night and said she was crying. I don't know what to do, Micah. I'm struggling with Mark's death as it is and then seeing Cassie like this…"

"No one could ever replace Mark, Lucas-boy, but I'm so thankful he has a child to live on in."

"I just hope Cassie handles it better than I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Mark looked so much like Margaret… it was difficult seeing her in him for the longest time. But the day finally came when I was thankful to be looking at her, to have that memory of her in my boy."

"Lucas, I-" Micah was interrupted by another scream inside the house. "...I better let you go. I'm praying for your family."

"Thanks, Micah."

Lucas turned and went back into the house. As he entered Cassie's room, he could see the contraction wracking her body with pain.

"Breathe, Cassie," Milly encouraged. "Deep breaths."

Lucas took Milly's spot so she could get more water. The contraction finally stopped, giving Cassie a moment of rest.

As time passed, the contractions got closer and closer together, but it didn't seem like the baby was going anywhere.

"...Lucas, I think we need Doc," Milly finally said.

Lucas turned to Rachael who nodded and ran to the barn so she could fetch one of the doctors.

As another contraction passed, Milly said she was going to start another pot of coffee.

"Uncle Lucas," Cassie began, "Are there things you… you wish you would've said to Mark before he… he..."

"A whole list of them," Lucas solemnly replied.

"I wish I could turn the clock back. I wish I could've said, "I love you," one more time. I wish…" Cassie's voice faltered as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shh…" Lucas tried to calm Cassie. "It's alright, Cassie. Mark knew you loved him, Mark loved his life with you."

"I-"

Another contraction hit, causing Cassie to scream. Lucas worriedly looked down into his daughter-in-law's face, letting her grip his hand.

"I can't do this anymore…"

"You have to, Cassie. Do it for Mark."

"I don't have the strength…"

"Yes, you do, Cassie."

Lucas's head shot up as he looked to the other side of the bed. His mind wouldn't believe what his eyes were seeing: Mark, knelt down beside his wife, taking her hand.

Cassie's next scream drowned out the noise of Lucas calling his son's name. He just sat and stared, unable to grasp what was real.

"I don't have it, Uncle Lucas," Cassie cried.

"Yes, you do, Cassie," Mark repeated. "You can do this. Breathe with the contractions, don't wear yourself out pushing until you're sure the baby's ready."

"I can hear him, Uncle Lucas…"

Mark wasn't concerned with convincing his wife he was there, he just wanted to help her finish the birth. Mark was completely oblivious to the fact that Lucas was still staring at him; the only thing that mattered to him at the moment was bringing his child into the world.

Lucas suddenly was shocked back into the present as one of Cassie's screams broke through his muddled mind. Lucas looked at Cassie, then Mark; back to Cassie, to Mark again… suddenly, Lucas ran to the kitchen.

"Lucas, why aren't you-"

"Milly, you have to come, now."

"What are you-"

"I think I'm going crazy."

"Lucas?"

Lucas just turned around before Milly followed him back to the bedroom.

Milly's scream diverted Mark's attention for a brief moment before Cassie's tightening grip on his hand brought it back to his wife.

"There you go, Cassie, breathe…" Mark encouraged. "Keep going, Cass…"

No one heard the approaching horses through Cassie's screams. It wasn't long before Jason and Anna were standing in the bedroom doorway, staring at Mark.

Finally, he turned to address them.

"Would someone please stop staring and give me a hand?!"

Jason went to help Mark as Anna ushered her aunt and uncle into the other room.

"The contractions aren't very far apart, the baby's gotta be coming soon," Mark told the doctor.

"Keep coaxing," Jason replied.

Cassie let out another scream as her nails dug into Mark's hand.

"Mark… I need Mark!" Cassie cried.

"I'm here, Cassie," Mark tried to assure his wife.

"I need-" Cassie's statement was interrupted by another scream as Anna came into the room with fresh water.

"Push, Cassie!" Jason said. "Almost there, Cassie!"

"Again!" The doctor instructed as another contraction hit.

Cassie pushed, crying out in pain.

"One more push, Cassie," Jason said. "Just one more!"

As the next contraction hit, Cassie screamed as she pushed one last time. She collapsed back against the pillows, and a few moments later, a baby's cry filled the room.

Anna helped Doc clean the baby up as Mark whispered into his wife's ear. What he said, neither doctor or nurse could decipher.

Cassie was half asleep as she fed her child, and soon mother and baby were fast asleep. Mark sat there, taking in the moment he thought he would never get to see.

"Mark, I hate to spoil the moment…" Jason began. "...But I think you have a lot of questions to answer."

Mark nodded as he let out a deep breath. He kissed his wife and son before walking towards the bedroom door.

As Mark walked into the front room, Lucas took two long strides towards his son, stopping inches from him.

"...You must get awful sick seein' me every time you turn around," Mark commented.

"That's not even close to being funny, Son."

Lucas pulled Mark into an embrace and cried as Mark returned the hug… as best he could with one arm in a sling. Mark kept waiting for Lucas to let go… but he didn't.

"Pa, I…" Mark let his sentence fade into nothingness as he felt his Pa's arms tighten around him. He looked past his Pa to see Milly and Rachael on the sofa, hugging each other, tears streaming down their face.

Mark started putting the pieces together and could guess what his family had been through. Mark waited a long time before saying anything.

"...Pa, I think Ma might want a turn."

Reluctantly, Lucas let go so Milly could wrap her arms around their son.

"Oh, Mark…" Milly cried.

"It's alright, Ma," Mark whispered. "It's alright."

When Milly finally took a step back, Rachael didn't hesitate in giving Mark a hug. She cried as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"You were dead…" Rachael whispered.

"I'm sorry," Mark replied, remembering back to when he thought his Pa had died. "I am sooo sorry…"

 **6MC6**

Catherine and Lou stood in McCain home, jaws hanging open. Both women rushed to give Mark a hug as tears fell down their faces.

"Just where have ye been for the last two months?!" Lou demanded as her Irish temper flared in her eyes.

"...In the middle of nowhere," Mark answered, guessing it was probably best to leave out the "half dead" part.

"Mark…" Lucas finally said. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Mark slowly nodded as everyone took a seat. Neither he or Lucas realized Lucas had put a hand on his son's knee.

"I went after Cassie with every intention of bringing her home myself. ...But I also knew there was a chance that wouldn't happen. DeFord made the whole thing plain and simple. Told me exactly where to go, met me on the street. He got me to toss my rifle aside, threatening Cassie's life if I didn't. He was going to kill me either way, so I knew I had to try something. I dove for my rifle and they shot me. In the shoulder, in my back, and here." Mark pointed to the right side of his abdomen. "It's fuzzy, but I can remember lying in a cell with Cassie before I blacked out. I came in and out of consciousness as they drug me somewhere. A lot of things didn't make sense, but I gathered they didn't want to take the time to bury me like they had been told… thank God for that. I remember hitting the river water, but that was it. I later found out a fisherman pulled me out. Thought I was dead at first, but apparently I started moaning. He took me back to his home before riding for the doctor. I didn't know any of this for a long time, but the doctor had to do surgery to remove the bullets and try to repair some damage. The first time I woke up coherent was about a month ago. They said I woke up before, but never really said much or seemed like I knew what was going on. I tried getting them to send word, but for some reason they said they couldn't. I was having a difficult time following everything. Finally they said I could go home. I bought a horse and saddle from him and came home just as soon as I could. I figured you were worried, but I didn't think that… well, I didn't put two and two together… I had no idea you thought I was dead. I'm sorry."

"Mark, you have no reason to be sorry," Lucas assured his son as he put a hand on his good shoulder. "We… we can't tell you how grateful we are that you're here."

"...Micah didn't give you anything, did he…?"

"We're keeping the pepper out of Lydia's reach."

"...Looks like I'm gonna have to find something else to say."

"Mark, I better not get one of those again," Lucas stated. "One was enough."

"...Milly, why don't I help you with lunch?" Lou suggested.

Although it was difficult to walk away, it wasn't long before the four women were in the kitchen, leaving Lucas and Mark alone. Lucas turned to look at his son; Mark could see the grief in his Pa's eyes.

"Mark, are you alright?"

"...We'll get to me in a minute. Are you alright?"

"Mark…" Lucas let out a long sigh before the tears started falling. "You're my greatest strength, Son. But you're also my greatest weakness. If it hadn't been for everyone else needing me… I don't know if… if I could've made myself push through it. When you lose your child… well, you know…"

Mark looked at his Pa in astonishment.

"Cassie told you?"

"I stumbled across the grave marker and asked Cassie and Milly if they knew what it was about. Cassie told me about your child."

"Pa, I'm sorry we didn't tell you…"

"Cassie explained, Son. I understand."

"Thanks for being there for them, Pa. How… how's Cassie been taking it?"

"Better than expected, considering how she reacted last time you went missing. But Mark, I have to tell you… it destroyed her. She tried so hard to stay strong, but you could see it. I think the baby was the only thing keeping her going."

"Pa, I'm sorry this happened…"

"Stop saying that, Mark. It's not your fault."

"... I wish I wouldn't have ever followed Osborne after that bank robbery."

"Do you, Mark? Really?"

Mark took a long moment to think before he replied.

"I wish he and DeFord hadn't turned out to be no good cowards."

"There you go, Son. Never regret doing the right thing, otherwise your regret might turn to hate for something that is good. Now, about you…"

"I'll be fine, Pa."

"Son, you're hurt, bad. I want to know all of it."

"...Are you sure?"

"Positive, Mark."

Mark sighed as he tried to reposition himself.

"I don't think I've ever concentrated so hard on not yellin' out, Pa. I hurt… everywhere. The bullet to my back chipped something or other, I don't remember what the doctor called it, but it hurts. My arm's only in the sling to relieve tension in my shoulder, which hurts like the dickens. My abdomen is going to be sore for a long time, I have a few cracked ribs and a good sized knot on my head from who knows what. ...On the bright side, my waist down is completely fine other than a few bruises.

Lucas looked at his boy and laughed.

"Only you, Mark, would find a bright side to that." Lucas suddenly realized something. "Mark, did you ride all the way here... by yourself?"

"More or less."

"More or less? Mark-"

"Lucas?" Jason called as he stepped out of the bedroom. "Cassie's awake and asking for you. I think it might be better if you talk to her for a minute before we shock her with Mark. She didn't realize that he was here."

"We'll finish this discussion later," Lucas told his son as he stood.

The tall rancher walked into the room and took a seat beside Cassie.

"How are you feeling, Cassie?"

"Tired, but it was all worth it…" Cassie smiled down at the baby in her arms. "Uncle Lucas, it was amazing… right before the baby came, it was like Mark was here with me. His voice was so clear… I could almost feel his touch…"

Lucas looked to Jason, who nodded for Mark to come into the room.

"Cassie… Mark is here."

As the door opened more, Cassie cupped her mouth as the tears ran down her face. Lucas, Jason, and Anna left the room to give them some privacy as Mark ran to his wife. He sat on the bed beside her as she kissed him over and over again, crying harder and harder.

Finally, Cassie slightly leaned back to look into her husband's face.

"Oh, Mark!"

Mark wrapped his arm around his wife as she cried into his shoulder.

"We made it, Cassie," Mark gently whispered before kissing the top of her head. "We made it."

 **7MC7**

Lucas knocked on the bedroom door before sticking his head in the room.

"Your mothers and I have waited as long as we can. I'd like to meet my grandchild!"

"Come on in, Pa," Mark chuckled.

The three proud grandparents stood around the bed. Milly being the closest to Mark, he handed the baby to her.

"Have you named him yet?" Milly asked.

"Daniel Lucas McCain," Mark replied.

Lucas looked to Mark, at a loss for words.

"If it was a boy, we knew from the beginning we wanted to incorporate your name, Pa."

"If he was a girl, what would you have named him?" Catherine asked.

Mark started to reply, but Cassie gently hit his arm.

"We can't tell them, Mark. We might use it for the next one!"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Alright, let me see!" Lou said as she came into the room with Anna and Jason.

"Poor boy, takes after his Pa…"

"Aunt Lou!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I deserved that one, Cassie," Mark admitted.

"I'm only funnin' ya, Mark. 'Tis a beautiful child."

As the baby was passed around, Mark excused himself briefly. He walked to Rachael's room, but didn't find her there. He checked the kitchen and dining room, but didn't see… Mark looked out the kitchen window and saw Rachael sitting out by a tree.

"What's wrong, Rachael?" Mark asked as he sat beside her.

Rachael didn't reply for a long time. She just sat and stared… before finally speaking.

"You know Micah gave us those letters…"

Mark nodded as he waited for her to go on.

Rachael leaned her head against Mark's good shoulder as she continued in a whisper.

"... I lost my brother."

Mark again ignored the pain as he wrapped his arm around Rachael.

"I'm sorry, Rachael."

"Mark… I love you. Thank you for being there no matter what."

"Any time, Rachael. Any time."

After a while, Rachael and Mark joined the rest of the family inside. Anna, Jason, and Lou had to leave shortly afterwards. As Cassie slept that evening, the rest of the McCains and Catherine sat talking in the front room.

"...Mark, I think you have a few letters to mail out," Rachael said later on.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how many people from out of town showed up to your memorial service. There was a man that used to be a senator there!"

"Senator Borden came?" Mark asked in astonishment.

"You did save the man's life, Son." Lucas replied before suddenly turning to Rachael. "...You skipped school today."

The look on Rachael's face told him she hadn't planned it that way.

"I'm sure Stephan will understand," Lucas chuckled as Mark stood to answer a knock at the door.

"Any baby ye… Mark?!" Micah exclaimed before throwing his arms around him and giving Mark a man-hug, mindful of the shoulder. "What- how- when…?"

"Come on in, Micah. You look like you could use a seat."

Micah sat down, not finishing one question before he started the next.

As Mark told his story again, he could see the relief coming over Micah.

"Boy… I can't tell you… well… you should've seen your Pa!"

"It's good to be home, Micah."

"How long until you're fully recovered?"

"A week or so I should be fine."

"And how long is Doc going to be yelling at you to stay in bed?"

"...Probably about a month."

"I'm assuming Cassie and the baby are alright?"

"Both are healthy," Mark replied. "You wanna meet your great grandson?"

"Is that a question?"

Mark started to get up, but Milly told him to stay put. She went into the bedroom to get Daniel and brought him out to Micah.

It wasn't much later when Catherine and Micah headed back to town. As much as Mark wanted to spend the night with Cassie, he knew that there wasn't enough room in the bed with his injuries. Mark started to say goodnight so he could go up the hill, but Lucas interrupted him.

"Mark, you aren't going all the way up that hill and spending the night away from everyone else. There's plenty of room in here for the army cot."

Mark nodded and followed his Pa out to the barn, wanting a few moments alone with him.

"Pa… it's so amazing…"

"I know it is, Mark."

"To hold him after all this time… it doesn't feel real."

"I understand, Son," Lucas replied with a smile.

Lucas turned to get the cot, but Mark knew there was a tear running down his Pa's face.

"Pa?"

"...Son, I went through your saddle bags."

"Alright…?" Mark asked, not sure why that would make his Pa shed tears.

"...How long did you wait before your read the note for Micah?"

"...That night, when you were settled and resting. I thought you were just telling Micah what to bring and where we were, so I didn't think anything of reading it. ...I didn't know it was so private."

"Mark, I'm sorry you had to find out that way…"

"Pa, I didn't need the note to tell me," Mark said, surprising Lucas.

"What do you mean?"

"I pretended to be oblivious to a lot when I was younger. I knew what you were doing, I knew you thought you were gonna die out there. The only reason I could make myself leave was because I knew I had to prove you wrong. I knew I was the only one who could get you help."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't see any reason we needed to talk about it. Had you asked me, I wouldn't have hesitated in telling you what I knew, but I didn't think about bringing it up."

"...Why keep the note, Mark?"

"To remind me of the sacrifice you made… to give me something to live up to. I wanted to grow up to be someone who was willing to do that. After you "died" I kept it in my saddle bags as a reminder."

"What else were you "oblivious" to?"

Mark gave a nervous chuckle.

"It's kinda a long list."

"We have time, Son. Thank the Good Lord that we have time."

 **8MC8**

Lucas set up the army cot in Cassie's room and hesitantly said goodnight to the couple. Part of him was afraid to go to bed… he didn't want to wake up and find it was all a dream.

As the bedroom door shut behind Lucas and Milly, Mark sat down on the edge of Cassie's bed, holding his son. He looked at his wife and could see a tear trickling down her face.

"Cassie, I'm sorry you went through that. I tried getting back here as fast…" Mark let his sentence fade as Cassie shook her head and put a hand to her mouth.

Mark put their son in the cradle before returning to his wife's side. He gently turned her chin so she was facing him and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"What is it, Cassie?"

"You should've let him take me… it wasn't worth-"

Mark interrupted his wife with a long, passionate kiss.

"Cassie McCain, I love you with all of my soul. I made the choice to follow your father, and I made the choice to testify. I wasn't going to let you pay for those choices, and I'm sorry I let him take you again. None of this, Cassie, is your fault, do you understand me? You weren't given choices, you just got caught in the middle. I would do it again in a heartbeat if it was to save you. I love you, Cassie, and you are worth it. I would die a thousand deaths if it meant your life was kept."

Cassie cried as her husband spoke, overwhelmed with everything that had happened. Mark kissed his wife again, so thankful to be with her again.

"...Mark… I can't tell you how much it hurt that you were… were dead. I can't describe how… how empty I felt..."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Cassie. It wasn't fair to you."

Cassie put a hand on either side of Mark's face and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Mark," Cassie cried. "I never thought I'd be able to tell you that again. I love you. I'm sorry for being so stubborn about telling your parents about the baby, I'm sorry I've been so short tempered lately, and I'm sorry you were pulled into this mess with my family. I-"

"Cassie, I understood why you didn't want to tell them. I didn't agree that you should be blaming yourself, but I understood why you didn't want them to know. You've also been pregnant, Doc told me to expect the mood swings and there were times I carried the teasing a little too far. And for the last time, Cassie, you don't need to be sorry for what your family did. No matter what happens, know that I love you, I love our son, and I will do whatever it takes to protect the two of you."

"Mark, why did you ever ask me to marry you?"

"Why?" Mark asked in confusion. He thought for a long moment before replying. "Why did you say yes?"

"...Because I love you, Mark."

"Exactly, Cassie. I did it because I loved you, and I couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. Besides, who else am I going to get to sit on the front porch with me during a thunderstorm?"

Mark gave his wife another kiss before Cassie turned to pull something from the nightstand drawer.

Mark watched as she thumbed through the pages of his Bible before pulling out an envelope.

"I think this belongs to you, since you're not dead," Cassie said as she handed it to him.

"...You never read it?"

"... I couldn't, Mark. Micah said you wanted them to be your last words to us and… and I wasn't ready to hear them yet. I couldn't accept it yet."

"Well since I'm not dead, I'm glad you didn't read it."

Mark picked up Cassie's hand and ran his fingers across her wedding band.

"I love you, Cassie."

"Mark…"

Cassie lovingly kissed her husband before looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm so thankful you're alive. I love you."

"I have something that belongs to you, too."

"What do you mean?"

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out Cassie's locket. He tucked it inside her hand and held it closed.

"I don't want my heart back, Cassie. It's yours for eternity."

Cassie cried as she leaned against Mark, unable to stop the tears. But they were tears of relief, tears of joy… tears of love.

 **9MC9**

"Something the matter, Lucas?" Johnny asked as he joined his brother-in-law outside.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You would be in the house with everyone else if you were."

Lucas sighed as he looked back at Johnny.

"You know, Mark was considering that position in New Jersey before he left… and it's still open."

"He wouldn't leave after everything that happened, Lucas."

"... I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"He was considering it because he thought his family might be safer out east. And then this whole mess with DeFord and Osborne happened, and… Johnny I just don't know what to do. He can't leave… we just got him back."

"He's that serious about it?"

"I don't know. He was when it first came up. I haven't had a chance to talk to him about it since he got back. I honestly forgot about it until he said something the other day."

"He's a grown man, Lucas. We can't make him do anything."

"I know, but-"

"Uncle Johnny, can I have a minute with my Pa?"

Johnny and Lucas turned around to see Mark standing there, rifle in hand just like Lucas.

"Sure, Mark."

Johnny walked away, leaving father and son alone.

"Pa, a lot of things have happened to us over the years. Too many. I don't want to make my family go through that."

Lucas sighed before replying.

"Mark, if you leave…"

"I'm not going to New Jersey, Pa."

Relieved but a bit confused, Lucas waited for Mark to go on.

"Pa, you've always told me that a man doesn't run from a fight, but that doesn't mean he has to go runnin' to one, either. We're in the middle of a fight right now. A fight for justice, a fight for peace, a fight for statehood. I can't run away from that. If I take my family out east, we may not encounter as many difficult situations, but somebody else will have to. Daniel may never run into an outlaw… but he'd never learn to stand up to one, either. You and I both have a duty to protect our families. So far, the Good Lord has helped us do just that just fine out here. I know this is where I'm supposed to be, and I'm not going to run off and take my family somewhere we don't belong. I can't very well watch your back from New Jersey, either. This isn't an extremely easy choice to make, but it's the right one. And knowing I don't have to take Daniel and Cassie away from the rest of our family makes it a whole lot easier. I never really wanted to leave, but I got scared and New Jersey looked like a good escape. But again, I know that's where I don't belong. Ranching is in my blood… and after all we went through to get the ranch, well… it just wouldn't be right to up and leave. The ranch is home. Our home. And I intend to keep it that way for a long time."

 **10MC10**

"Pa?" Mark hollered as he entered his parents' home.

"Mark, where's your sling?" Milly asked.

"It's been weeks, I'm fine."

"Is that what Doc said?" Cassie asked.

"More or less."

"More or less…" Milly mumbled.

"Have you seen-" Mark stopped short as his Pa entered the room.

"What is it, Mark?"

"The stage came in from San Francisco today and the driver gave me this. He said someone wanted us to have it."

Mark handed his Pa an issue of the San Francisco Star. Lucas was a bit shocked to see the headline.

"Behind the Rifles: A look at New Mexico Legends." Lucas looked to his son in confusion. "Did you know anything about this?"

"Not a clue. Apparently a lot of people did, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well just read it."

Lucas sighed and began reading the article.

"Most articles don't take long to write. If a reporter is in a scrape, he could whip up a front page story in less than an hour, given the right circumstances. Yet this article is anything but ordinary; this article is five years in the making.

It wasn't long ago that you couldn't go into many saloons this side of the Mississippi without "The Rifleman" being brought up at some point and time. His reputation of being faster than any man with a six gun is well known in the western states and territories. But most of the story telling died off shortly after the Rifleman was announced to be dead in several newspapers. His legacy seemed to live on, however, in his son who was soon nicknamed "The Rifle Kid."

As is now well known, the Rifleman is in fact alive, and carrying that famous rifle just like always. But a question remained in my mind. What was really the legacy The Rifleman, and his son, sought to leave behind?

After the supposed death of Lucas McCain, I took a trip to his hometown of North Fork. My intention was to interview his son, who had yet to gain his own reputation. While I did not get a chance to speak with him, I was able to interview several friends and neighbors of the McCains. It intrigued me that while I was there, this man was never referred to as, "The Rifleman," by those who perhaps saw his skills the most. It was Lucas, Luke, friend, neighbor, rancher, and most of all, dedicated father. They didn't know him as, "The Rifleman," they knew the man behind the rifle.

As time passed, I kept an ear out for the name, "McCain." It didn't take long before I was reading and hearing stories about Mark McCain, the Rifleman's son. It wasn't long after that before this young man had a reputation for beating the odds and seeing justice done… without any fatalities on his end. People had seen him out shoot some of the best guns in New Mexico, and yet he never actually used his rifle to kill. This was something I admired, and was mystified by. I traveled back to North Fork in attempt to talk to the man known as, "The Rifle Kid." I didn't get a chance to speak with him then either, but I did discover the truth about Lucas McCain's death. Again, I was able to talk with friends and neighbors, and even The Rifleman's brother-in-law. What he had to say to me will never be forgotten.

"My brother-in-law and nephew aren't looking for a show… they don't appreciate the reputation they have. It's never been about the rifles, it's never been about the fame. Truth be told, it goes beyond seeking justice. Anything they've ever done is for the people. But not simply to save someone's life… there's been more to it. They want to give people a life worth living. The stories everyone tell don't just end with a rifle shot. There's more to it."

His wife continued to say,

"Whether it was an ex convict or a friend, a drunk or a visiting dignitary, Lucas and Mark always have a way of turnin' someone's life around. Of taking what was shattered and broken, and helping one make something beautiful of themselves again. Anyone can carry a rifle, but Lucas and Mark… they know when to put it down and lend a hand."

Through the years, I have talked to countless people whose lives have been changed by this father and son. Some of them young, some of them on their deathbed. Some trying to make something of themselves, others sitting in a prison cell. Through those encounters, I've seen a consistent pattern. Behind the rifles, behind the shootouts, behind the sometimes exaggerated stories is the idea of redemption. For these two men, it's not simply about kill or be killed. It's about trying to redeem the value in someone, trying to get them to see what they could make of themselves. It's about second chances, and forgiveness to those who don't deserve it. There's a lot that could be said about the skill Lucas and Mark McCain have with their rifles, but in the end, that's not the point. I think U.S. Marshal Dawson Anker says it best:

"The McCain men have been through a lot in their life. They've experienced and overcome things we couldn't imagine. They're not perfect, no man is. But they do their best to make it so no one else has to experience what they have. The major difference… ...between a gunslinger and the McCain men is that the first party will always use their firearm as a weapon. The McCains, on the other hand, always use their rifles as a tool."

In the end, I found there was a simple answer to my question. Neither of the McCains were looking for a legacy to leave behind. All they were looking to do was leave a safer world for the generations to come; a better life for those who lived in the world now. However, they have left a legacy. A legacy of justice; of compassion. A legacy of redemption. They were, and still are simply a father and son, trying to make a life for themselves. A father and son who just happen to carry rifles by their sides."


End file.
